I’m Wide Awake, It’s Morning
by another.authoress
Summary: Post-Series. Love, action, drama, blood and guts, some laughs here and there. It's a good time.
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo...

* * *

**He crushed her hand in his as they ran. Yeah, it hurt, but she wasn't about to complain. How many times had he saved her now? Too many to count. **

**When they came to a sudden halt she caught sight of the blood; so much blood. It was soaking through the white shirt he wore. Her fingertips grazed the wound, causing Mugen to hiss and swat her hand away.**

"**Mugen…" Fuu's eyes couldn't be torn away from the blood-soaked spot.**

"**Cry about it later." He refused to look at her face.**

**Then they took off running again.**

* * *

Fuu's eyes fluttered open to the same light that shone in her eyes every morning for the past two years.

She looked at her 17 year old body in the spring waters. When she looked at her reflection she wondered if she had any noticeable changes. She didn't look any different to herself. Fuu glared at her breasts and cursed them before submerging herself in the water.

After the end of their journey, she'd settled in a town that wasn't too far away. She worked in a tea house, fixed-up a dilapidated hut she found, and let her life drift into every-day monotony.

Fuu had even let herself begin a courtship with a young man…. A rich young man.

"I'm not after his money!" She had explained to her reflection. "It's just… Nice to be wanted, I guess."

She had, at first, made excuses to others as to why she refused Kai's attentions.

"_He's too old!"_ Except that he's only twenty-five….

"_He doesn't love me!"_ Except he had told her a countless number of times that he had indeed fallen in love with her….

"_He doesn't know anything about me!"_ Then again, no one in the village really did… Kai had told her once:

"You are a mystery, my Fuu, but I don't care. Keep your secrets, for having you would be more than enough."

"_I don't love him…"_ Now this one she had kept to herself. In their day-in-age did her loving him really matter? A girl her age _needed_ to be married and of good status.

In the end she gave up. She allowed Kai to spend time with her and even returned his affectionate gestures at times.

However, whenever he asked for her hand, she always declined and asked him to wait.

"Yes, Fuu. I will wait." He said each time.

She burst out of the water and wrapped her drying cloth around her body.

"Today I will say yes." She knew she was lying to herself, but she heard that if you say something enough times it will come true.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of cheap perfume and hair stuck to his face. The whore was fast asleep on his chest.

Mugen groaned and pushed her off. Another day, another whore.

Since their departure, Mugen held pretty much the same schedule… Rarely had money for food or women and seemed to always be fighting for his life while drifting from town-to-town. The only change was that he only had to look out for number one.

He found himself aching for the sea eventually. It started when he passed through a fishermen's village.

_As he stared out at the water he was reminded of the good and the bad; mostly the bad. He remembered both times Mukuro set him up… He thought of Kohza and when she asked him to run away with her. He reminisced of Fuu running happily into the sea, kicking and splashing as if she didn't have a care in the world._

"_Fuck." He hissed under his breath and ran a dirty hand through his tangled hair. _

_He frequently thought of his former… What would he call them? Friends? No, none of them were ever friends. Maybe Jin and Fuu were, but Mugen was never included in that. He snorted at the memory of their embrace at the river. He snorted at the thought of having friends._

It was after these thoughts he decided to take up sailing again, and that's what he had been doing since. The ship gave him the excitement, isolation, and divergence he craved. Not to mention every port promised women, booze, and a good fight.

* * *

Jin felt the cot shift, and he knew Shino was awake. He listened to her dress and smiled into his pillow.

"Are you going to get up?" She pressed her lips to his untied hair.

"Soon." He said nearly inaudibly.

_When the trio split, Jin wasn't quite sure what to do next. After walking for days, he came across a remote location where he finally stopped. He spent the first year in seclusion there, spending his time in spiritual and physical training. He did his best to keep his mind from wandering elsewhere, but he couldn't help but think of his Shino and what troubles Fuu and Mugen might be getting into._

_Satisfied and realizing almost 3 years had passed since he had seen Shino last, he set out. Finding her was easy enough, her being in the temple she was meant to be in._

His eyes finally opened and he sighed in contentment. In just a few short months they could be together legitimately. They had been living like man and wife for months now, and it was about time they actually became that.

Shino leaned over to him and brushed her lips against his. "Jin…" She breathed.

_This is tranquility._ Jin saw it in her eyes. He had seen many things in people's eyes before… Fear, death, anger, hatred, sadness… But never had he seen peace.

* * *

...More to Come... =]


	2. Chapter 2

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

**The pain in her abdomen was almost too much. **

"**Let me die." She begged. "Please."**

"**The fuck I will!" He growled.**

"**It hurts."**

"**Yeah? Well, I'm sure I've had worse."**

**And she quieted because she knew he was right.**

* * *

He grinned as he caught sight of the beach.

"Land!" He called to the men below.

Many shouted, danced, and celebrated. They had come out of fierce storms and battles, defying all odds to make it to their next port. Most of the men had decided that they would never reach land; no man had that amount of luck.

"I'm gonna get myself a good meal." Mugen's cabin-mate said as they gathered their belongings for their time onshore. "Then a good lay."

The time they were taking between ports was becoming longer and longer. Each time they set out, they looted more ships and sailed more leagues. The need for food and women was evident. There had been an unsaid agreement between the men; they would take women during this trip on land to live on the ship with them. Whether it was mandatory they would be willing or if they could be taken by force, was indefinite.

"Ah," A fellow shipmate said as they stepped onto land, "the life of a pirate."

"Couldn't agree more." Mugen wiped his nose with the back of his hand, spit, rubbed his crotch, then set out to find food, sake, and a woman.

* * *

Fuu let out a breath of frustration. A pirate's ship had docked in a neighboring town. This was good for business, horrible for waitresses such as herself. All day she and the other girls had to deal with inappropriate winks, pick-up-lines, and pinches.

"Hey, little lady, when do you get off work?" A particularly hideous thug leaned over the counter and gave her a toothless smile.

She retorted with a roll of her eyes then went over to a table to clear it.

_Almost time to go home. _Fuu silently celebrated.

"Fuu," She turned to her boss. "Here are your wages for the day."

She beamed at him and then bowed.

"Have a good night." She called over her shoulder as she exited the tea house.

From behind her came a voice, "Hey, missy, can I walk you home?"

The voice was unfamiliar and lecherous, her blood ran cold. She quickly turned to face the man.

Relief washed over her. Kai was leaning against the tea house, an amused grin on his face. "Kai!"

"Miss me?" He came towards her and took up her hands in his.

"You scared me, you big jerk!" She looked away and scowled.

"There's my favorite scowl." He laughed.

"I'm not scowling." She pouted.

"Ah, and there's the pout."

"I'm going home, Kai. Goodnight!" Fuu whirled around and started towards her hut.

A gentle hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her to his chest. She blushed and tried not to look into his eyes.

"Fuu, you know why I'm here." His voice was low and pleading.

"Kai…"

"Fuu, marry me."

She paused. Her mind raced, as it always did.

"…Kai…"

He sighed and released her from him. "I'll wait, Fuu."

She finally dared to look up and found him smiling down at her. "Thanks, Kai."

He kissed her palm and pressed it to his cheek. "Maybe tomorrow." Kai chuckled.

"Maybe, Kai." Fuu giggled back.

"Till tomorrow then!" He dropped himself into a deep, theatrical bow. "I bid thee farewell!"

Fuu giggled again. "Goodnight."

* * *

Mugen growled as he plunged into the whore. She dug her nails into his back and cried out encouragements.

He grit his teeth and cursed as he released. The nameless woman tried to cuddle next to him, but he pushed her away; half out of disgust, half out of frustration. Sleeping with whores wasn't getting him off as well as it used to. He guessed it was redundancy of it all.

Maybe having willing women on the ship would be a nice change…

He felt a hand caress his manhood. "It's still early, how about another round?" The whore brought him to her entrance and smirked at him.

"Why not?" Mugen nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Fuu was about to take off her kimono when a hand clamped around her mouth. She attempted to scream, but a cloth was pressed to her nose, causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

…Another slow chapter, but more to come…


	3. Chapter 3

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

"**She's dead, Mugen." Jin cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry."**

"**Go to hell." Mugen pushed past him.**

"**She was my friend too."**

"**She wasn't my friend."**

* * *

Mugen loaded his items, new and old, onto the ship. He took one last look at the sand, the trees, the shops, and the people. It would probably be another month before he saw land again.

A few of the men had brought back women. He wasn't sure if so few would sustain them all, or if the women even knew what they were getting themselves into. Most were the type of women he was expecting to be taken aboard; brawny for women, with cold, hard faces that were proof of a tough life.

He began his work, getting the ship ready to sail. He was tightening a rope when one of the sailors approached him. "Captain wants to see you."

'Captain' was probably not the best term for Riyouji. He was just a young rogue with a ship, really. At the age of 28 he'd recruited men to help him sail it and somehow ended up sitting on his ass all day being called 'Captain.' Riyouji was a ruthless killer, womanizer, and a man with little interest in the lives of others; he and Mugen got along just fine.

Inside the captain's quarters Mugen and Riyouji were discussing the next plan of action when a knock came at the door.

"Enter." Riyouji barked.

The door swung open and 3 of the crew entered, one-of-which had a small girl thrown over his shoulder.

"Got the girl you asked for." A man with a large scar over his eye said.

"Put her down over there." Riyouji nodded his head towards his bed.

"I'd be careful with her, Captain." Scar-man said. "She's a fighter, that one. Had to knock her out twice. She woke up shortly after I drugged her. Nearly bit my fingers off."

Mugen couldn't take his eyes off of the girl… She looked so much like-

"Fuu…" Mugen gasped out when he saw the girl's face.

"Aw, so you know her?" Riyouji studied Mugen's features, hoping to find any sign of potential betrayal. "She a friend?"

Mugen glared at the men who remained in the room. Riyouji didn't fail to notice.

"Leave." He commanded, making the men jump to attention and immediately exit.

"Not exactly." Mugen could feel anger welling inside of him. _Damn, it just had to be her._

"Well, good." Riyouji sharpened a knife with a stone. "Cause I'm dropping her at a port to be killed."

Cold flooded through Mugen's veins. "Why?"

"Don't know, don't care." He continued to sharpen. "She's worth a pretty penny. That's all I care about."

"Shogunate?" Mugen stared hard at Fuu's unconscious form.

"Now, that's my secret, Mugen." Riyouji grinned. "Best to keep out of my secrets."

"Right." Mugen tore his eyes away from Fuu.

He needed to think, and think quickly. If he was going to be trusted around her long enough to save her, indifference toward her would be imperative.

Riyouji wandered over to her sleeping form and propped her in a more comfortable-looking position. His hands grazed over her body, lecherously grabbing and squeezing. Mugen looked away.

"I wonder if I'm allowed to fuck her." Riyouji's hand was creeping up Fuu's leg now. "They never really specified."

"Maybe you shouldn't chance it." His hand halted at Mugen's words.

"You're right, my friend." Riyouji smirked and stood, his eyes remaining on Fuu. "My, she is young… But quite something to look at."

Suddenly Fuu's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Where am I?!" The same screech of a voice Mugen remembered flowed from her mouth.

"Shh." Riyouji clasped a hand around her throat and a finger to lips. "You're safe with me."

Mugen winced at his lie… Fuu still hadn't noticed his presence yet.

Fuu studied the man's face. It was rough, but somehow handsome. He had almost a full beard and peculiar eyes that were colored like the sea.

"I'm Riyouji." His breath smelled of whiskey. "I'll be playing host to you."

"Why am I here?" Fuu's voice had become more calm.

"Not sure." Riyouji answered smoothly before releasing her. "But to prove to you I mean no harm, I believe this is a friend of yours…" He pointed to Mugen.

Her head turned until her eyes found him and widened with disbelief. "M... Mugen?"

"Hey, ya, girlie." Mugen tried to smile at her but couldn't.

She sprang up and wrapped her arms around him. "Mugen, I can't believe it! I was so afraid you were dead!" Tears stung her eyes.

He pried her away from him and shoved her to the floor. "Get the hell off me."

She blinked in confusion. "Mugen?" She knew he was always an unfeeling guy, but this was different. This was one of those "shut up before you get yourself killed" moments. Reality sank in: she wasn't safe and this Riyouji guy was no one to be trusted.

"Fucked her and left her." Mugen grinned at Riyouji.

"Now, now, Mugen, that's no way to treat a guest, or a lady for that matter." Riyouji scooped her up off the floor and placed her in a chair. "May I offer you some sake?"

Fuu swallowed, stole a glance at Mugen, then nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Jin opened the door carefully, his hand on his sword. "What do you want?"

The man was young, but a little older than Jin presumably. "My name is Kai, and I have come here to seek your help." When Jin didn't let up, he added, "I have money."

Jin stayed silent for a moment before opening his door for the man. "What do you need?"

"The woman I love has been taken aboard a pirate ship… You have a reputation as a great swordsman and I was told you might be able to help me."

"I don't know…" Jin looked at the floor. He and Shino could be married in just a few weeks. They needed the money, to be sure, but was the risk worth it? He was tired of fighting… So tired.

"Please." Kai grabbed Jin's kimono in desperation. "I _love _her. _Love_ her. Everyone else told me to give her up… They told me Fuu was dead for sure and that I was a fool."

The name hit Jin right in the gut. "Fuu?"

"Yes, Fuu." Kai looked up in hope. "You know my Fuu?! Brown hair, big brown eyes, works in a tea house?!"

Jin stood and began gathering all he would need. "I will save her."

* * *

…Pretty happy with this chapter actually haha! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I hope this one was a bit more interesting. I'll write more soon!...


	4. Chapter 4

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

**His mouth tried to find her lips in a shockingly clumsy fashion. Never had he felt like such a young, inexperienced idiot. **

**Her back was pressed hard against the alley wall, her hands exploring his body with increasing want and desperation. Her legs wrapped around him and he knew he was about to taste bliss.**

**It was the light that hit his eyes that woke him up.**

**

* * *

**

Mugen watched her even breathing as she slept. Because she seemed most at ease around him, Riyouji put him in charge of her well-being… Why was he was _always _put in charge of this damn girl's well-being?

"I don't know about you," Riyouji had said, "but I find it most annoying having a prisoner on board. Constantly crying and yelling for someone to 'please help' them. I think prisoners have been the beginnings of many headaches for me. Yes, best to lead this girl into her fate blindly and quietly."

Fuu's eyes fluttered open and rested on him. "Where are they taking me?" She whispered.

He directed his attention to the ground. "I don't know."

"How can you not know where you're sailing?" Her lips were quivering.

"I _know_ where we're sailing, but I don't know which port we're dropping you at." Mugen began cutting an apple into slices. "We could have either a few months to plan or a few weeks. I don't know."

She huffed and rolled over so her back was facing him. "Great. Just great. I thought all my troubles were over."

"Tough shit."

"Mugen!" She yelled and sat up in anger.

"Will you shut up!?" Mugen hissed. "Look, we've been in worse jams than this. I'll get us out of it somehow."

Fuu was silent for a few moments. "So what have you been up to since… since we last saw each other?"

Mugen glared at her. "This is hardly the time for small talk, stupid."

"Oh!" Fuu countered. "Sorry for the curiosity, you pig!"

"Bitch."

"Moron!"

"Flat-chested cow!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Riyouji came in chuckling. "Now, now, children let's stop this petty fight. Mugen, I told you to be hospitable."

"I doubt he even knows what that means." Fuu jeered at Mugen.

"I do too!" Mugen lied.

Riyouji let out a chuckle again. "Alright, alright, Mugen, go get our lovely guest some breakfast."

A look of worry flooded over Fuu's face and the possessiveness in Mugen's gut tightened. He gritted his teeth, nodded, and then left them.

"So, Fuu-chan, tell me about yourself." Riyouji was immediately at her side, her hand in his.

"Myself?" She was a little taken aback. "I… I don't really know…"

"Your family, your hopes and dreams, your interests?"

She swallowed and tried to think. "I-uh… I love traveling."

"Me as well!" His face flashed a smile of surprisingly white teeth. "As you might have guessed from me being a pirate and all."

"Yes." Fuu smiled back politely. "I always enjoyed seeing new sights, finding new adventures."

"The life of a pirate, dear Fuu." He squeezed her hand gently. "If you would ever like a tour of the ship, I'd be most obliged to do so."

"Thank you." Fuu wished he would let go of her hand.

Mugen quickly came in the room, slightly disturbed by how close Riyouji was to Fuu.

"Food." He signaled with his head for Fuu to come sit at the table.

She obeyed with silent gratitude.

* * *

Jin went directly to the port the pirate ship had first landed in. There he found little useful information. He found that the ship was ran by a captain named Riyouji who had bought enough food for 3 weeks journey. No one knew where their next port would be and no one had seen the girl named Fuu. Jin's best bet was to head up the coast and search for signs.

"I'm going with you." Kai said as they walked away from the fisherman they had questioned.

"You will only be in the way." Jin replied as he looked at a map.

"I love her and will do anything to see her safe arrival home." Kai argued.

"Then you will stay in your home and wait for us to return." Jin looked at him. "Do you know how to handle a sword? Have you ever been in a life or death battle?"

Kai looked down at his callous-free hands, soft and pampered from never having to work in his life. "No."

"Then you will only get in my way." Jin turned and walked away without another word to him.

As he walked through the forest toward his next path, he couldn't help but smile. He was saving Fuu _again_.

_That girl can't keep herself out of trouble. I wonder what Mugen would say._

* * *

"What the fuck are the odds that you would fucking be kidnapped by the fucking crew from this fucking ship?"

Mugen was on a rant. Fuu gazed at her fingernails, bored and annoyed.

"I mean!" He continued. "Out of all the fucking ports in the world, out of all the chicks to have a price on their head, out of all the captains in the world to want that chick, out of all the ships I could be sailing on!"

"Okay, Mugen, I get it." Fuu rolled her eyes. "It's a huge coincidence. An example of fate at its best."

"Ah, no." Mugen pointed his finger at her. "Don't start with that fate shit again."

"Ugh… Out of all the ships to be stuck on, I had to be stuck on the same one as you."

"Hey!" Mugen took a swig of sake. "You could be on a different one, and then your sorry ass would be screwed!" He grinned. "Both figuratively and literally."

"What does that mean?!" Fuu put her hands on her hips.

"It means that if it weren't for me, Riyouji would have fucked you by now." Mugen spat.

Fuu grimaced. "…I _am_ a little worried about him…" A look of anxiety came on her face. "Mugen… You won't… You won't let him touch me… Will you?"

Mugen stayed silent for a moment.

After she had eaten her breakfast, he and Riyouji stepped out of the cabin for a moment.

"_I could really fall in love with a girl like her." Riyouji said in a soft tone._

_Mugen's mouth fell slack. "With Fuu?"_

"_Yeah." He smiled almost dreamily. "She's got a spark to her, that kid."_

"…_Are you still gonna take her to the port to be killed?" Mugen asked._

_Riyouji smirked. "I would sell my own mother to be tortured and hanged if the price were right."_

Mugen ran a hand through his hair. "I won't let him, Fuu."

"Thanks." She whispered.

An awkward silence had fallen between them when Riyouji decided to stick his head in the door. "Mugen! Bring Fuu up here!"

Mugen and Fuu glanced uneasily at each other before they sprang to their feet. They were filing upstairs to the deck, Riyouji in front of Fuu with Mugen following behind, when Fuu stopped short, gasping.

Fuu's back was pressed firmly against Mugen's chest from her sudden halt in movement, but she didn't seem to notice.

Fuu's eyes were wide with amazement at the scenery before her. The men and women were crowded around a large, roaring fire, roasting their catch of the day… The moon was almost touching the far-off sea, a blanket of clouds framing it, only to fade into a black sky with millions of blazing stars burning in the distance.

"It's… Beautiful." Fuu breathed.

Mugen huffed, taking in her scent at the same time, then shoved her away from him and onto the deck.

One of the crew brought out a strange instrument that Fuu had never seen before and began playing it. It's foreign, gypsy-like tune flooded the atmosphere. Many clapped their hands and danced. Drunken women laughed boisterously and men let out whistles of appreciation as many women danced and swung their hips suggestively.

Mugen was sitting on a step, tearing at his fish when he noticed Riyouji give Fuu his hand.

"Fuu, may I have a moment?" He grasped her hand gently and led her to the side of the ship where the noise of the crew was less audible.

_What the fuck is he doing? Courting a doomed prisoner?! _Mugen was sending daggers into Riyouji's back but he nor Fuu seemed to detect this.

"Fuu," said Riyouji with sigh, "this life I live, is it not beautiful?"

"At the moment it is." Fuu answered nervously. She took a second to glance at Mugen and make sure he was still watching her.

Her heart felt a little relief; he was.

"Fuu, I'm going to allow you to walk about the ship during the day." Riyouji smiled at her. "Of course, Mugen or I will have to escort you around… The men might be a little… Grabby."

Fuu mentally frowned. _This guy is nuts._

"Thank you, Riyouji." Fuu bowed.

He kissed her hand and bowed before leading her back to the music and dancing.

Mugen inched over to her. "What was that all about?"

"This guy is a total creep." She whispered. "But he's going to let me walk around deck during the day."

"Shit, that's all?" Mugen remembered him kissing her hand.

"I thought he was going to ask me to marry him!" Fuu giggled.

"This could be in our favor." Mugen said. "Play up on it, and he might let down his defenses."

She nodded, then rose and walked over to Riyouji. As she did, Mugen checked out her ass and imagined what it would be like to give it a good squeeze.

_Shit._

* * *

…Alright, LOOONNGGG one, and a little slow in my opinion. I can't wait for the main action and crap to start haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! More soon!...


	5. Chapter 5

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

**Jin closed his eyes with acceptance.**

"**Shino." He whispered sadly.**

**The blade cut through the air toward its target.**

"**Jin!" Fuu shouted, tears running down her cheeks in a salty flood, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.**

**

* * *

**

Fuu leaned against the railing and looked out over the sea. The afternoon sun warmed her back pleasantly and the glint on the water winked at her.

She frowned when she felt a poke in her side. "Can we _please_ do something else?" Mugen whined. "For fuck's sake, Fuu."

They had been on the ship together for a little over a week now, her privileges to walk about the deck had been in play for about 4 days now, and she had done little else.

"What's wrong with this?" She countered. "I think it's an amazing sight."

"You're gonna burn your eyes out of your face if you keep looking at the water like that." Mugen grabbed her arm and dragged her towards her designated room.

She was about to bite at his hand when a bell sounded.

"Ship!" A man's voice called.

The word "ship" seemed to echo from the mouth of every man on board. The crew had rushed to the side of the boat and was staring out.

"What?" Fuu squinted her eyes and shaded them with her hand. "I don't see anything."

"There's a ship." Mugen was looking in the same direction as the rest of them.

"Well, obviously! But where? I don't see a ship!" Mugen rolled his eyes and handed her a spyglass.

Fuu closed one eye and looked into the eye piece. She scaled the waters until she saw it. It was just a floating dot, hardly noticeable to the naked-eye. Riyouji had joined them at the railing and was looking at the very distant speck, his arms crossed.

"It's flying royal colors." A man with another spyglass told them.

All the men directed their attention to Riyuoji, anxious and hopeful looks on their faces. A smiled crept onto Riyouji lips.

"Saddle up, men." He spit and wiped his mouth, then began walking toward his quarters again.

The crew let out manly yells and raised their swords in their hands. Mugen had joined in with them and was stretching his legs like he was preparing to go on a long run.

"What does that mean?" Fuu attempted to yell over the excited bellows. Mugen either didn't hear her, or was ignoring her.

"Fly friendly colors." Riyouji shouted, making the voices die down. "Let the women be seen… We will strike at nightfall." He smirked, then closed the door to his cabin.

The ruckus started up again and the men began their work; climbing the mast, throwing ropes to each other, running about with a cause. Mugen was at the very top of the mast, leaning out and calling orders to the men below.

"Mugen!" Fuu yelled up at him. "Mugen, what's going on?!"

He grabbed a rope and with surprising grace swung down to Fuu. "You, Fuu, are going to witness a raid."

"A raid!?" Fuu gasped. "Are you… Are you gonna kill the people on that ship!?"

"Yep!" Mugen laughed. "And take their shit."

"That's horrible! That's… immoral!"

"Since when have I been moral?" Mugen was tying a red cloth to a rope and grinning at her.

"Good point." She sighed with a shrug.

Mugen pulled the rope until the red cloth was flying high in the sky. At the sight of it, the men once again cheered at the anticipation of their coming adventure.

* * *

Jin folded the letter to Shino and handed it and a little money to the boy. "Thank you." He murmured.

He had received word from Kai earlier that day on the course of the ship. Kai had been informed from a reliable source that the ship's first stop would be in Ibusuki. It would be there Jin would save her. Ibusuki was still several weeks journey and he was afraid of how long we would be parted from Shino.

He slid his room door closed. With word from Kai came money and with money came his nice room at an inn. How had Fuu managed to find herself such a rich young man? He guessed the bigger question was why had she not married him yet?

_Fuu getting married…_ Now that was a thought.

The children, the house-keeping, the husband's expectations, appearance and propriety; none of it fit Fuu's character just right. He found it strange that the lifestyle of travel and adventure seemed to fit a girl so prone to accidental bad luck.

No, a man like Kai was not suited for her; for the chaotic lifestyle that was forced on her since birth.

* * *

They had gotten much closer to the ship in a matter of hours and Riyouji sent rowers to ask them about potential trade. The rowers returned soon after.

"They've given us permission to drop anchor juxtaposed in order to trade." They reported.

The attack would be soon… Very soon.

Mugen told Fuu that the best part of the entire thing is the surprise of it all. Just seeing the shock on their faces would be worth all the effort. She listened to him and watched sadly as the ship drift towards them, unaware of the doom would befall them.

The sun sank and stained the sky a bloody red. The ocean had become wine.

"Mugen, take Fuu to her bunk." Riyouji's eyes had softened at seeing the girl's guilt. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Mugen grasped her arm and escorted her to her quarters. "Sleep." He commanded.

"I'm not tired." She folded her arms and puffed her chest out childishly.

"Well just sit here then." He turned to leave.

"Be careful." He paused a second before exiting the room. She wasn't really sure why she had said it. She had no doubt he would be alright. It'd be pretty embarrassing to get out of their past conditions alive only to be killed in a little ship raid. Fuu knew their survival had not been dumb-luck. He and Jin were killers… and damn good ones too.

She thought she would be fine, but anything "fine" about the situation quickly was ripped away as soon as the screams started.

Blood-curdling screams, sounds of running feet, bodies and coins dropping to the deck, and then there was that ongoing sickening sound of a blade stabbing into flesh.

She buried her head in her pillow and screamed into it. Part of her wished someone could have heard it over the pandemonium… Pity would be a nice thing to have at the moment. Maybe pity would make the threatening bile in her throat go away.

* * *

…SO! Ha. I came up with some great ideas (I think, anyway) that are soon to come. We're slowly inching our way to the good stuff. Just FYI, I definitely plan on making this a long, drawn-out fanfic. Expect many, many more chapters to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing!…


	6. Chapter 6

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

**The water came up to his waist, right below where his hipbones protruded out. Her eyes wandered up his stomach to his bellybutton, looking much like a tiny, open mouth. His skin was stretched tight over his muscular, thin stomach. His chest was firm and well-built and lead to his defined shoulders and arms.**

**And etched and carved into him like a human epitaph were scars; some pink with new, others faded and browning with age.**

* * *

Jin held his stomach as it growled. He knew he should have eaten before he left. What use was money if there was nowhere to spend it? He was hours away from the nearest town.

He immediately stopped walking as soon as he heard a twig snap to the left of him. He turned and blocked a blow aimed at his head. He grabbed the aggressor's hand and twisted it into a painful hold, his sword pressed against the man's throat.

The attacker was small and very young; Jin guessed him to be around 17 or eighteen. The young man yowled in agony.

"Wait!" Jin's attention was then drawn to a young girl who was climbing out of nearby bushes. "Please, don't hurt him! We don't mean any harm!"

He eyed her for a moment before releasing the boy. He _had_ to get out of there before they served him their sob-story.

"I'm sorry…" The boy said, embarrassed. The young girl was inspecting his wrist lovingly.

"Yes," The girl pleaded. "We're just so hungry… We weren't gonna kill you or anything, just take your money."

They were both so young… Jin had seen this kind of thing a hundred times.

"You're eloping?" When the girl reddened and the boy began to look uneasy, he turned to the girl. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Her cheeks had not lost their flush. "He's seventeen."

Jin sighed. "Go home." He walked past them.

He was surprised when the pair scampered up and started walking with him. "We can't go home!" She told him.

_Of course not... _"Why?" Jin tried to speed his pace.

"Because I'm betrothed to another!" She said matter-of-factly.

"And we're in love!" The boy added.

The girl jumped in Jin's way with her arms crossed, forcing him to stop. "Look, you seem like the honorable type of guy." She pouted her lip slightly. "Would you really leave a couple of kids to fend for themselves out here?"

She was smarter than he had given her credit for… Trying to con him into helping them. She reminded him very much of Fuu… Her large brown eyes gave off the same innocence and she had that same controlling nature.

"I'm Ayame!" She took hold of his hand and gave it a good shake. She pointed to the boy. "And this is Ryuu."

"What do you want from me?"

God, he was going soft.

* * *

Fuu sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. What had happened the night before? She couldn't quite remember…

_Oh yeah…_

She quickly dressed and cracked her door open to take a peek. It seemed that all the action had completely died down. She tiptoed out onto the deck. She hopped over the left-over pools of blood and made her way around. They must have celebrated after; there were many sleeping on the deck with bottles of alcohol still left in their hands.

Fuu looked around for him, but she didn't see Mugen. She went down the stairs and towards Mugen's bunk.

She quickly pushed open the door, expecting to see him passed out on his cot. As soon as her eyes saw his naked butt she turned around and placed a hand over her eyes. He was engaged in sexual activity with one of the brawny women. He stopped his thrusts and looked at her over his shoulder.

"A little busy right now, Fuu." His voice was rough and it scared her. "Come back later."

She nodded, hand still over eyes, and hurriedly scurried out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"We don't know how to repay you, Mr. Jin!" Ayame said in between bites and slurps.

Jin had escorted them out of the forest to the next town. Well, it was more like they had followed him out. He had contemplated leaving the pair behind because they were just an annoying nuisance and were of no use to him. Unfortunately, the girl had struck a chord in him, and he felt bad for them… He knew what it was to have a forbidden love. Though he doubted either one were _really_ in love.

Now they were seated in a tea house and both were shoving food down their throats at a startling speed.

"Yeah, Mr. Jin." Piped in Ryuu. "We were starving."

He mentally sighed. _Mr. Jin…_

"I've seen that you two are safely in a town… I'll take my leave now."

As he got up Ayame dropped her chopsticks and reached her hand towards him. "You can't leave us, Mr. Jin!" She cried. "What are we supposed to do now?! Where do we go?!"

Annoyance turned to anger. He had showed them kindness and refused to let them take advantage of his good nature. "Figure it out."

With that he stood and left them.

* * *

Mugen surveyed the deck and found her in her usual spot: at the railing looking out at the ocean. He slumped next to her, startling her and making her jump.

She glared at him then turned her head away.

"What'd I do?!" He exclaimed.

"You're disgusting." She hissed.

"What?!" He leaned over, trying to look at her face.

"Do you realize how gross that was?!" She finally met eyes with him and gave him a good glower.

"Well, sorrrry!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "I haven't had a piece of ass in 2 weeks! And maybe you should have knocked!"

"Sorry!" She snarled back. "I wasn't expecting to find you with a _whore_!"

"Well maybe you should have!"

"Maybe!"

"Maybe!"

"Well then I guess I'll expect that from now on!"

"Good!"

"_Great_!"

Both huffed and crossed their arms over their chests stubbornly.

* * *

Jin was walking down the road, searching for a place to camp. It was growing late and the sun would soon sink below the mountains.

"Mr. Jin!" He heard Ryuu's voice yell for him.

He groaned and turned to see Ryuu running down the path. His face was desperate and his cheek was cut. Where was Ayame?

"Mr. Jin!" Ryuu hunched over and grabbed his knees, panting.

"What happened, Ryuu?"

"Ayame!" The boy's voice broke with tears. "She was kidnapped!"

_Of course…_ "Who?"

"I don't know…" The boy sat on the dirt path and buried his head in his hands. "Some guys took her."

Jin let out another groan. "Let's go…"

* * *

Fuu watched the sun submerge into the ocean and the stars come to life. She felt a hand on her own.

"Fuu, my dear, you seem troubled." Riyouji ran a hand through his hair.

"Well," She swallowed. "I'm kinda being held captive on this boat."

Riyouji chuckled. "But I'm sure we've made the captivity most comfortable for you."

Fuu smiled weakly and nodded. There was a short silence before she changed the subject. "The stars are beautiful."

Riyouji looked up and pointed to a particularly bright star. "You know, stars that clear have actually been dead for years."

Fuu stared at the star in wonder. "What do you mean? It's right there..."

"All has to do with the speed of light, dear Fuu."

Fuu nodded again though she didn't really understand. "You're a pretty smart pirate." She looked at him. "How'd you end up here?"

"Could be worse…" He shrugged and took a swig of sake. "No one ever plans to sleep out in the gutter, sometimes that's just the most comfortable place."

With that he kissed her hand and walked away; a sad look in his eyes that betrayed the handsome smile.

* * *

"They took her here…" Ryuu pointed at a dock where a ship was readying to sail. There were some men who seemed to be standing guard. "Some men came up and told her that I didn't _appreciate _her and they would take her to a place where she'd be appreciated."

"To a brothel…" Jin murmured.

"No!" Ryuu cried. "You don't think they-!"

"Quiet." Jin ordered. Ryuu obeyed.

"I went to find you as soon as I saw where they had taken her…" Ryuu whispered. "There were about 5 of them."

_Easy enough._ Jin reasoned.

"I wanna fight 'em." Ryuu pleaded. "They took the love of my life! I have a right to fight for her!"

Jin hid his smirk and handed him a sword. He pitied the poor guy. "You can be the distraction."

Ryuu gulped. "What do I do?"

"Just run." Jin answered.

Jin pushed Ryuu into view of the men.

"Hey!" One of them shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Run!" Jin hissed at him.

Ryuu grabbed his sagging bottoms and ran for the life of him, dodging the men's swords and swung awkwardly at them as he ran. Jin was up in a flash, running behind him and slashing every man's throat to ribbons.

Bodies were all that were left behind when they boarded the ship. "We'll split up. If you find any more women like Ayame set them free." Jin and Ryuu ran opposite ways.

It didn't take him long to find her. Ayame was in a cage with a few other girls. He entered the room swiftly and with the sweep of his sword, he took out the guard with a blow to the head.

"Jin!" Ayame's eyes lit up.

Jin quickly broke the lock. The other girls ran out past him, but to his surprise Ayame had stopped.

"Ayame?" Jin tried to signal her to run out with them but she just stood with a strange look on her face. "What is it?"

"I…" She licked her dry lips and blushed. "I… I'minlovewithyou!" She launched herself at him and knocked him down, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in the process.

Jin blinked a couple of times, shocked. He pushed her off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Both of them stood.

"Oh, Jin!" She cried, trying to wrap her arms around him again. "I've loved you since that first time we met! I-"

"Ayame!" Jin held her by the shoulders at arm's length. Her eyes searched his face with confusion. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Her face contorted into hurt. "Why, Jin?!"

"I would not have come to save you if it had not been for Ryuu." He released her shoulders. "He risked his life and fought those men to save you."

Ayame looked at her feet and kicked the floor. "He did?"

"Yes."

Ryuu came into the room. "Ayame!"

A guilty blush spread over Ayame's face. "Ryuu!" They embraced.

"Now," Jin told them as he led them off the boat. "I'm going to leave you."

"Must you?!" Ryuu kissed the top of Ayame's head.

Ayame refused to meet eyes with Jin. "Yes. I must."

"We'll never forget you, Mr. Jin. Will we, Ayame?"

Her face flushed again and she finally allowed herself to look at Jin again. "No we won't."

Jin bowed and bid them farewell. He walked in the direction of his next stop on the coast, his mission to make yet another daring rescue.

_Some people are good at fishing… Some at sewing, some at farming… But I __**had**__ to be good at rescuing people._

* * *

…Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I felt Jin was getting the boring end of the stick, so I decided to give him a chapter focused on him. Hope it was alright. Maybe it was a little rushed? I was afraid of making it too long haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!...


	7. Chapter 7

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

"**Glad I didn't die before I met you."**

* * *

"You've been inside her." Riyouji very suddenly said to Mugen.

It took a second to realize what he was talking about, but Mugen grinned as he remembered his lie. "Yep."

Riyouji took a drag of a pipe and blew out the smoke. "Was it good?"

"Not as good as I thought it would be." Mugen continued to grin.

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "She seems like such a good girl too… I wouldn't think she was the type to get into bed before marriage."

What was that in his voice? Suspicion?

"Promised her I'd marry 'er." He rubbed the back of his head and put on his guilty look.

"Did you?!" Riyouji's mouth leaked smoke as he smiled and laughed. He lifted his pipe to Mugen. "Smoke?"

Mugen took a drag of the pipe. His head spun and he leaned back lazily with satisfaction. It was still early in the morning and Fuu wasn't awake yet. He wouldn't have to start his babysitting till later.

"Good shit." Mugen closed his eyes.

"So she really wasn't… Satisfying?" Riyouji persisted. "I figured it'd be great with her playing hard-to-get."

"Nah." Mugen took another drag. He opened one eye to look at Riyouji. "Why?"

He blew out smoke with a troubled look on his face. "I want to fuck her."

Mugen was anticipating an answer like that. "But I thought-"

"I want to." Riyouji cut in. "But don't let me."

Mugen was silent for a moment. "What?"

"I will if I'm given the chance…" His eyes were closed as he spoke. "If you're with her at all times, I won't have a chance to."

Mugen nodded. "Alright."

"She's probably waking up now; you should wait for her on deck."

* * *

Jin awoke with start, sweating and breathing roughly.

"Shino." He gasped.

In his dream he had seen the barrel of the gun. As he watched the trigger being pulled, he unsheathed his sword, determined to block the shot. It was too late, he had barely gotten his sword out of its sheath when the loud clap of thunder sounded and he knew he was dead.

As he fell to the ground he saw Shino. She was holding a bulging stomach and smiling at him.

* * *

"Mugen!" Fuu hissed. "He said _what_?!"

"He wants to fuck you." Mugen reiterated with a shrug.

"Great!" Fuu cried. "Now I'm in even more danger. Oh, the injustices that plague cute girls like me!"

Mugen barked out a laugh. "Let's not get carried away, princess." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Every sailor on this ship wants to bone you simply cause you have something to bone."

Fuu's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Mugen, you're such a pig!"

* * *

Jin let out a sigh of relief as he talked to the dock owner. He had made it to Ibusuki and immediately went to the dock to check arrivals. The ship he was waiting for was due anytime in the next couple days.

He made his way to a nearby inn that overlooked the ocean, when he was stopped by a man with a scar over his left eye.

"You are Jin?"

Jin glared at him distrustfully. "What do you want?"

"I have word from Lord Kai."

_Lord Kai… _That was a new one. "Alright."

There was a letter and more money.

_I am staying in Kagoshima. Once you have retrieved Fuu, you can find me there._

_Kai _

Jin raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Mugen lulled his head back as he puffed on the pipe.

"It's a pirate's life for me." Mugen mumbled happily.

"And a good life it is." Riyouji took a swig of sake.

Having to listen to Fuu whine all day really did a number on him. It was good to kick back with the captain and enjoy life a little.

"Ya know, Mugen…" Riyouji sighed.

"Aye, Captain?" Mugen sarcastically said back.

"I'm… I'm just a tad disappointed in you."

Mugen looked over to Riyouji with a look of confusion. "What's that mean?"

Riyouji smiled. "The pipe." He nodded at it. "Pretty good, eh?"

Mugen gulped. "Yeah?"

"I was hoping you'd be a little harder to outwit." Riyouji stood.

Mugen went to follow him, but found he couldn't. None of his limbs would follow his commands.

"What the hell?!" Mugen felt his face begin to go numb.

"Sorry, friend." Riyouji grinned. "But I only gotta day left to take her."

Mugen watched helplessly as Riyouji walked out.

_Fuu._

* * *

She awoke to the squeak of her cabin door.

"Mugen." She groaned. "Get out."

The door was shut and the click of the lock told her there was no intention of leaving. Her eyes widened as the latern was lit.

"Riyouji." She gasped.

"Fuu." He gave her an insincere smile.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" She knew the answer. Her mind was in a frenzy. Where was Mugen?

She hugged her knees in the corner where her cot met the wall as Riyouji took slow advances toward her.

"Don't make this hard." He whispered. "We both knew it was coming. There's something between us."

"Riyouji," Her voice quivered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Breath hitched in her throat as he climbed onto the cot. Tears welled in her eyes when he cupped her breast.

"Shh." He shushed her crying.

His hand went to the back of her head where he forced her head forward and kissed her. His other hand drifted from her breast to her leg. From her leg, he slid it under her kimono.

"No." She begged in a whisper. She put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away.

He gave a throaty laugh. "Shh."

His fingers found the spot he so desperately wanted. Fuu shook with sobs and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, her hands still weakly pushing at his chest.

"No." She sobbed.

He frowned. Was he feeling… Guilty?

"Son of a bitch." He cursed as he pushed her away.

They stared at each other for what a moment, then he left her cabin with a slam of the door. She rolled onto her side and looked at the wall as she cried.

An hour must have passed when Mugen burst into the room. "Fuu."

She didn't look at him or acknowledge that he was there for quite some time.

"Where were you?" She finally said, bitterness coating her voice.

"He… He didn't…?" He didn't answer her question.

"No." She answered shortly.

"Good." Mugen grunted with a nod.

There was a pause. Fuu still wouldn't look at him.

"This wasn't the first time that's happened to me." She spat.

Mugen looked down at her with surprise.

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "When I was kidnapped in the field of sunflowers. That… _creep_ touched me too."

Still nothing from Mugen.

"Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault." She whispered. "You don't need to apologize."

There was a silence, then the door creaked open. "I wasn't going to."

The door shut bluntly.

* * *

...Hey!! It's been a while. Mega busy with college and I'm the lead in a play! =] Never have time to write these days. Wasn't very happy with this chapter, but I figured an "okay" update was better than no update at all.

To answer a question, the bold quotes are things to come.

EEEK! Getting so close! I'm excited! I'm gonna write more today. I'll update as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!...


	8. Chapter 8

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

"**I'll see you in Kagoshima."**

"**We better goddamn see you in Kagoshima."**

* * *

No one was speaking to each other. It was only the morning after, and an awkward silence had settled in. They all had their different reasons: Riyouji was embarrassed and guilt-ridden for the first time in his life; Fuu was terrified of Riyouji and angry at Mugen; and Mugen… Well, he was just Mugen. There are two kinds of battles, physical ones and emotional ones, and if it was the second, Mugen went running for the hills.

Every now and then Mugen stole glances at Fuu from across the deck. She was unaware of the knowledge he had gained last night.

"_Sorry, friend." Riyouji grinned. "But I only gotta day left to take her."_

Their next port was where they would dump Fuu. He knew they would be there by tomorrow morning.

Now, how was he going to get Fuu the hell off the ship? There would be lots of blood… Some of it his own.

"Will you stop looking at me?!" Mugen jumped at the sound of Fuu's voice. He hadn't realized he was staring at her while he was lost in thought.

She stomped off the deck angrily. Mugen groaned and followed her, figuring now was just as good as ever to tell her. He frowned when he found that her door wouldn't budge.

"Fuu."

Silence.

"Damnit, Fuu." He grit his teeth. "It's about where they're taking you."

There was a pause, then he heard some clicks and something being scooted across the floor. He gently opened the door.

She was sitting on her cot looking at her nails, one leg crossed over the other. "Well?"

"They're taking you to Ibusuki." He really wanted her to shut up and stop being such a baby.

"And that means…?"

"Tomorrow." Mugen sat cross-legged with his back against the door.

"Tomorrow?" The indignation on her face was replaced with fear.

"We reach Ibusuki tomorrow."

"W-Well…" She looked as if she was considering something for a moment. "Well, good! Better than being on this ship with you!"

Mugen was dumbfounded. "Gotta be kidding me."

She stood and pointed at the door. "Get out."

"Fine!" Mugen yelled back. "See if I rescue your sorry ass!"

"Like you've been doing a great job so far!" She shouted at his back as he left.

* * *

The ship was docking. Jin watched as men threw ropes down to people on the dock below.

This was the ship.

* * *

Mugen walked into Riyouji's cabin. As he did, a woman, clutching clothes to her chest with messy hair, walked past him.

"Riyouji?" Mugen went deeper into the cabin. Riyouji stood by a bed, pulling up his pants.

"Why, Mugen." Riyouji said. "What is it you need?"

"We're docking." Mugen folded his arms over his chest. "What do we do with Fuu?"

Riyouji paused. "You will hold her here until I come for her." He turned to Mugen, a look of seriousness on his face. "And I mean _me. _You will not release her to anyone but me."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Jin watched as a rough-looking man came onto the dock with a risky leap and swing from a rope.

A snake-like man approached the rogue and gestured for him to follow.

As the man he assumed to be Riyouji left the dock, Jin's focus rested on the ship. How many men were on the ship?

And for the first time in a long time Jin almost wished Mugen were there to help him.

* * *

Mugen and Fuu sat in silence in Riyouji's quarters. Both wanted the other to say something… _anything_.

Finally, after opening and closing her mouth several times, Fuu broke. "What are we going to do?" There was worry and dread that coated her voice.

"I don't know."

Fuu let out a desperate cry and flung herself on Mugen. Her hands punched and smacked at Mugen's chest. "You said you'd get me out of here! You promised! I'm going to die, Mugen!"

He caught her hands with his own. "Shut the fuck up!" He hissed.

Fuu stopped and gazed into his eyes. She was straddling his lap she realized and blushed.

* * *

Jin had begun his rescue mission. First he quietly slit the throats of the men on the dock. Next he made his way onto the ship. Soon he found himself facing many men, cutting down several at a time.

* * *

Fuu rolled her hips, grinding her own into his.

"Uuhn." Mugen looked up at her with alarm. Had she just done that?

Another roll of her hips sent a shiver of pleasure down Mugen's back.

"Fuu?" Mugen said in a whisper.

This was the ultimate forbidden. He could fuck anyone he wanted if given the opportunity… But not Fuu. He could never do this with Fuu.

Her smell and the glazed look in her eyes as she rocked her hips was entrancing. He couldn't stop.

He bucked his hips as she rocked her own.

She let out a startled gasp.

This was so wrong. Why was she doing this?

Mugen grabbed the back of her head and brought her face in for a passionate kiss that would be the transitioning step into sex.

Before their lips could touch, however, the door burst open. Fuu tumbled off of Mugen, cheeks brightly lit.

Both had failed to hear the commotion outside. The sound of men shouting and swords clanging had gone unnoticed. Both stared in amazement at Jin as he finished off the last of the men.

"Jin!?" Both screeched.

* * *

…Well there ya go for this one. Lots more chapters to come. PROMISE!...


	9. Chapter 9

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

By the way, there won't be anymore spoilers for future chapters. We're getting to the point where anymore would ruin the whole thing. =]

Enjoy!

* * *

"Fuu." Jin said with relief. His eyes found Mugen only shortly after. "Mugen?"

"Long ass story." Mugen stood, hand gripping his sword.

"Jin!" Fuu seemed to forget the situation and ran to her old body-guard, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Jin awkwardly patted her back and then gently placed her a decent space away.

"Tch." Mugen rolled his eyes. "There's no time for this." He quickly stalked to the door and peeked his head out.

"I took care of it." Jin murmured.

"Shit, four-eyes," Mugen smirked and looked at him, "couldn't save any for me?"

There were voices that came from the dock. Riyouji had returned and he wasn't alone.

"Damn!" Mugen rushed onto the deck, Jin and Fuu following closely behind.

"The rope." Jin grabbed the rope he had seen Riyouji swing down on.

"I can't get down with _that!_" Fuu cried, head snapping back and forth for a sign of danger.

"You're not getting down at all."

_Shit, God damnit, fuck, son-of-a-bitch, hell_… All of the general curse-words ran through their minds as they turned to see Riyouji with a horde of men crawling up the side of the ship behind him.

"Well…" Riyouji's fingers ran through his beard. "Unless it's with me and these fine gentlemen."

Mugen unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Riyouji. "Good luck with that."

Riyouji focused his eyes on Mugen and smiled. "I'm really disappointed in you, Mugen."

"Break my heart." Mugen spat sarcastically.

"Put 'em in the ground." Riyouji unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Mugen.

The men behind Riyouji rushed past him, swords swinging. Fuu immediately dashed behind Jin and watched as the battle began.

Jin's graceful movies contrasted Mugen's erratic ones in the scene. She got a sense of deja-vu as she watched.

Mugen did a few kicks here and there and brutally shoved his sword in people, Jin sliced and dodged, blood fell like rain on the ship. She wondered how much blood the ship seen.

When he was given a brief pause, Mugen turned to Fuu and yelled. "Fuu! Stop standing around gawking and get the fuck out of here!" He spun and plunged his sword into an attacker.

She looked hesitantly at the escape rope.

"FUU!" Mugen yelled again. "Get the FUCK OUT!"

Fuu gulped and then ran and jumped onto the rope, swinging the best she could off the ship. She landed harshly on the deck, falling to her knees.

"Ouch." Fuu rubbed her knees for a moment, then took off running toward the forest.

Mugen spotted Riyouji make the same leap and swing onto the deck with more refinement than Fuu.

"Fuck!" Mugen kicked a man out of the way and ran toward the rope. "Jin! Riyouji's after Fuu!"

"Go!" Jin called as he battled more men.

Mugen hacked his way to the rope and swung down to the deck. He landed easily and ran in the direction he had seen Riyouji and Fuu run.

* * *

"Fuuuu!" She could hear Riyouji's voice calling tauntingly her as she ran.

She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest; she had forgotten what it was like to always be on the run.

Her eyes searched frantically for a place to hide, hoping Riyouji would pass her. Her legs were almost too weak to run any longer. She finally threw herself in a ditch that curved almost like a wave and created a cave-like shelter.

She clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping to silence her heaving breaths.

"Fuuu!" Riyouji's voice was so close... His footsteps were now approaching... He was right above her head now.

"Riyouji!" Her heart leapt when she heard his voice.

'_Mugen!'_ She screamed in her head, relieved.

The clanging of steel against steel commenced and Fuu peeped over the curve of the ditch in order to watch the action.

Riyouji and Mugen struck forcefully, putting all their strength into their attacks. Mugen had some cuts and bruises, more-so than Riyouji, but Mugen was gaining ground on the captain.

Mugen was over the captain when Riyouji's hand reached to his boot, pulled a knife, and stuck Mugen in the side. Mugen yowled in pain, and stumbled backward. He pulled the knife from his gut and looked down at it for a moment. Riyouji stood and pointed his sword at the fallen pirate.

"Too bad." Riyouji grinned.

"Fuck you." Mugen tried to strike with his sword, but Riyouji blocked the blow, sending the weapon across the clearing.

Fuu's eyes widened. She crept around to where Riyouji's back faced. She grabbed the heaviest rock she could lift, jumped from the ditch, and swung at Riyouji's head.

It connected ruthlessly, crushing the tip of her finger at the same time. She cried out and dropped the rock.

Mugen stared at her incredulously, surprised by her heroism. She scrambled to the pirate, took him by the hand, and both ran past the captain, knowing it would only temporarily thwart his efforts. Mugen leaned low and snatched his sword from the ground as they hopped the ditch and into the thicket. First Fuu had held the lead, but Mugen's long legs and overpowering stride left her stumbling behind.

He crushed her hand in his as they ran. Yeah, it hurt, but she wasn't about to complain. How many times had he saved her now? Too many to count.

When they came to a sudden halt she caught sight of the blood; so much blood. It was soaking through the white shirt he wore. Her fingertips grazed the wound, causing Mugen to hiss and swat her hand away.

"Mugen…" Fuu's eyes couldn't be torn away from the blood-soaked spot.

"Cry about it later." He refused to look at her face.

Then they took off running again.

* * *

Jin blocked and struck and blocked and struck. There seemed to be a never-ending flow of the men.

How long had he been there? How long had he been fighting these pointless men? Where were Mugen and Fuu?

'_Enough.'_ He thought and grabbed the rope to swing from the ship. He cut the rope as he swung, taking the quickest way off the ship with him.

He took off toward the clangs that echoed in the forest.

* * *

…So there we have it for now.

EEEF.

Lots more to come… hopefully in a more timely manner…


	10. Chapter 10

…I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

Thanks to everyone for reviewing… I'm always so flattered.

* * *

Mugen winced as they ran.

'_Damn…' _He thought. _'Bastard got me good.'_

Fuu was starting to fall behind, Mugen was practically dragging her along. He stopped, Fuu running hard into his chest and to the ground.

"Ouch." Fuu rubbed her butt and glared up at Mugen, her breath was heavy.

"You're so fucking helpless." He pulled her to her feet and swung her over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and held back any outward signs of pain. "Can't even run for shit."

He looked left and right, unsure of where it was exactly he was going. He opted for the thicker of the forest, hoping it would shake Riyouji from their trail.

No. Riyouji would find them. It would take way more than a thicker part of the woods.

* * *

The sounds had stopped and Jin was at loss. He had been walking quietly, listening for a clue. He froze when he heard a moan. He peered from behind a tree into a clearing. Riyouji was on the ground, sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Shit." Riyouji touched the gash on the back of his head, looked at the blood on his fingers, and chuckled. "She packs more of a punch than I thought."

Jin stepped from behind the tree and pointed his sword toward where Riyouji sat. Riyouji turned his head to look at Jin, a grin spread on his handsome face.

"Where's Fuu?" Jin demanded.

"Hell if I know." Riyouji chuckled again and stood up clumsily, still drowsy from his blackout. "She knocked me out!" He laughed louder now. "That little girl knocked _me_ out!"

Jin wasn't amused. He simply stood, sword pointed at Riyouji.

Riyouji sighed. "So I suppose this is the part where we fight." Riyouji cracked his neck and picked up his sword.

_____________________________________________________

Mugen and Fuu heard it. There were definitely people fighting somewhere in the forest.

"It's gotta be Jin." Fuu said.

They had stopped at a place in the river where the water looked especially clear. Fuu had convinced Mugen to stop after she realized their pace was slowing and Mugen's breath was becoming uneven, Mugen's wound was quickly turning a sickly green color.

"Ssshhhit." Mugen cursed as Fuu cleaned the wound.

"Why is it changing colors?" Fuu's brow was creased with worry.

"Riyouji loves playing around with poisons." Mugen let out a pained laugh.

"How can you laugh?!" Fuu scolded.

Mugen gave her a smile, but his mind was in a whirl of vexation. What exactly had Riyouji put on his blade?

* * *

"Before we begin!" Riyouji did an antsy hop. "I have a really funny story to tell you!"

Jin quirked his eyebrow before charging at Riyouji and striking at him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Riyouji gracefully dodged the sword and jumped to a safe distance. "This is really funny! Really!"

Jin remained silent, but dug his heel into the ground, ready to attack again.

"You see, in an earlier run-in with Mugen, I kinda… Well, stabbed him with poisoned knife!" Riyouji burst out into laughter.

Jin froze.

"Oh! So now you're more willing to hear!" Riyouji grinned. "I give him just a little while to live. Unless he gets this!" Riyouji tossed Jin a satchel. Jin emptied into his hand. It was filled with a combination of strange-smelling herbs.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jin looked at Riyouji.

"So ungrateful! If I were you, I'd get going!" Riyouji huffed. "If he dies, then I kill you, who's to protect little Fuu?! Plus!" Riyouji tapped his temple. "To tell the truth I've got quite a headache and would so rather fight you later when I'm more myself."

Jin frowned.

"Tell you what!" Riyouji's face lit up like he had a brilliant idea. "You go save Mugen, and I'll come back with reinforcements! That way it's even! Deal?"

'_This guy is nuts…'_ Jin thought.

There was a brief silence before Jin dashed into the woods, calling Fuu's name.

* * *

Mugen jumped up, hand on sword when he heard Fuu's name being called. With a hiss, he quickly sank to the ground, clutching his side.

Fuu stood and looked in the direct where her name was being called. "That's not Riyouji…" Fuu murmered. "That's Jin!" She jumped up and down repeatedly, calling back to Jin.

When Jin caught site of Mugen, he cursed. Mugen was slumped against a tree, sweat coating his forehead and upper lip.

"'Bout time you showed up." Mugen said sarcastically.

"Fuu, grind this up." Jin tossed her the satchel and kneeled by Mugen. Fuu immediately did as she was told.

"What is that?" Mugen tried to sit up to look at the contents of the satchel.

"Riyouji said it's what will make you better."

"And you trust him?" Mugen said incredulously.

"Well, you'll die anyway." Jin replied.

Mugen remained silent as Fuu mixed water into the herbs.

"Drink." Fuu commanded as she held her cupped hands to his lips.

Mugen obeyed before coughing. "God, that tastes like shit." Mugen laughed.

"Riyouji will be back with more men. You two should get out of here and I'll handle them."

"We can't leave you!" Fuu cried.

"Neither of you will be of much use." Jin said sternly. "You'll only get in my way."

Fuu nodded sadly.

"Fuu, Kai is the one who told me of your kidnapping." Fuu's eyes widened and she jolted with surprise.

"Kai?!" Fuu asked.

"Who's Kai?" Mugen hated being uninformed.

"He's waiting for you in Kagoshima. It's a few days journey from here. I'll distract Riyouji and his men while you go there. Once there, I'm sure Kai has enough money to see that you and he have a safe place to hide."

"Who's Kai?" Mugen repeated, annoyed.

"It's not important." Fuu impatiently responded to Mugen.

"Sheesh. Fine!" Mugen yelled back.

"If I don't get back… Tell Shino-"

"Don't talk like that!" Fuu locked her arms around him protectively. Jin faintly smiled.

"I'll see you in Kagoshima."

"We better goddamn see you in Kagoshima." Mugen told him.

Mugen, with some help from Fuu and Jin, got to his feet. His arm slung around Fuu for support, they walked in the direction Jin had pointed them towards.

"Be careful!" Fuu told him before they were too far. "And thank you."

Jin watched them for a moment before disappearing, ready to fight.

* * *

...Woo! Another chapter! I'm starting on the next one already! Till next time!...


	11. Chapter 11

…Thanks for the reviews. Seriously, guys. It's great to hear!

Did anyone happen to notice the "This guy in nuts" thing I did? Haha. Fuu first thought it about Riyouji in chapter 4, and then last chapter Jin thought it.

Ha. Well, even though you probably didn't, I thought it was funny anyway!

I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo…

* * *

Mugen sat, sour-faced, shirtless and whiny as Fuu cleaned his wound… again.

"I wouldn't have to keep doing this if you'd just take it easy!" Fuu murmured, trying to keep patient.

"I ain't gotta if I don't wanna." Mugen fought back, but was silenced when Fuu applied a little too much pressure to his wound "accidentally."

He stared at her face as she concentrated on securing clean bandages.

"Say, Fuu." Mugen began.

When she looked at him, he directed his eyes to the ground. "Yes, Mugen?"

"Well, ya know… What happened on the boat… Before Jin waltzed in…"

Fuu stood in alarm, her face a startling scarlet shade.

"Shut up, Mugen." Fuu turned and began walking in no particular direction, obviously trying to escape the awkward situation.

"Hey, I was just saying-" Mugen yelled after her.

"Shut _UP_, Mugen!!" Fuu cut in over her shoulder.

"I just-"

"Shut up!" Fuu was out of sight now.

"_Fine_!" Mugen shouted, now livid at her audacious behavior. "I was just going to say we should pretend like it never happened!" His voice grew louder and louder. "It was a _mistake_ and it was _disgusting_!"

Mugen's breath heaved as he finished his fit. He had put so much emphasis on that last word his voice grew hoarse and painful.

"Bitch."

* * *

Jin watched quietly from the forest as Riyouji whispered with a man for a moment. He then turned to the gathering of men behind him.

"I have word. We're to go to Kagoshima." Riyouji called out to his men.

Jin's brow furrowed. _'shit.'_

* * *

Mugen's stomach growled. Fuu hadn't returned from her little tantrum.

"Dumb bitch, probably got herself kidnapped again."

He certainly hoped not. The end of her could mean the end of him. He touched his wound and hissed with the pain. He felt eased, though, knowing the greenish color was beginning to fade.

"Don't poke at it!"

Mugen jumped at the sound of Fuu's voice.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Mugen crossed his arms and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster.

Fuu held up two nicely-sized fish, which silenced the pirate. "That's what I thought!" Fuu huffed.

After she started a fire and put the fish on to cook, both of their moods became more civil.

"Here's your dinner." Fuu handed him the stick with his fish on it, sizzling temptingly.

Without another word both tore into their food with no modesty.

Mugen slumped back with contentment. "Damn, that was good."

"You're welcome!" Fuu grinned.

"Who thanked you?" Mugen rolled his eyes.

Fuu sighed and shook her head. "Shut up, idiot. Without me you'd be dead."

"The same can be said about you, girlie." Mugen retorted.

There was a brief silence.

"Let me take a look at you." Fuu kneeled and lifted Mugen's shirt. She had Mugen hold his shirt back.

"How's it lookin'?" Mugen once again studied her face as she checked his abdomen. One of her legs was slightly atop of his own, and his eyes were directed at the place where her skirts had been tucked between her legs, outlining her legs and sex.

He gulped and looked away. How long since he had a woman? Not that long ago he supposed. He glanced back at the crease.

"You done yet?" Mugen asked, annoyed.

"It's healing pretty well." Fuu smiled at him.

"Yeah, it don't hurt so much." Mugen felt relieved as Fuu stood.

"I'm going to go have myself a nice, long bath!" Fuu told him. "Think you can handle being along for a while?"

"I ain't no baby." Mugen turned away and shut his eyes. "Tired anyhow."

"Goodnight, then." Fuu walked off in the direction of the hot spring she had found earlier that day.

Fuu shed her clothes and dipped herself into the water, sighing with pleasure. After she had stormed away from Mugen, she had plenty of time to explore and think. She thought about Mugen and Jin and how fate seemed to always push them together. She thought of Kai and how selfless he was… He had sent someone to save her. Then she thought about what she hadn't wanted to talk to Mugen about.

'_What the hell was that anyway?'_ Fuu asked herself. When she and Mugen had….

No. _No._ Her face became a bright red again. She couldn't even think about it.

'_But why?'_ Fuu asked herself. _'Why did we do that?'_

She recalled a rather awkward conversation she had with a customer at the tea-house once, who was telling her of younger, "wilder" days involving men.

"_Oh boy!" The older woman laughed. "This one lad in particular! A fella who helped my dad in the fields! My, how we fought!"_

"_Really?" Fuu looked around the tea-house, wishing for a way out of the conversation. She could tell this was the kind of woman who wouldn't be shying away from the inappropriate details._

"_All along it was just sexual tension!"_

_Yep. Definitely not shy about the inappropriate details._

"_One day we were screaming at each other in a field… The next thing I knew my kimono was off and we were at it like a couple wild animals!"_

Fuu giggled at the memory.

Suddenly she became very serious with herself. She looked at her reflection, with a scolding brow.

'_No. It's not the same for you and Mugen. Mugen is your friend.' _Fuu frowned. _'Not even a friend. Just some ass who is willing to save your life from time-to-time.'_

She put the thoughts to the back of her mind, not liking the way they made her head spin.

* * *

...Welp! That's it for now! My favorite chapters are coming soooooon! Thanks! Till next time!...


	12. Chapter 12

...I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo...

You lovely, lovely people, you! Welcome back!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Ha!

* * *

His mouth tried to find her lips in a shockingly clumsy fashion. Never had he felt like such a young, inexperienced idiot.

Her back was pressed hard against the alley wall, her hands exploring his body with increasing want and desperation. Her legs wrapped around him and he knew he was about to taste bliss.

It was the light that hit his eyes that woke him up.

He groaned and rolled over, hoping to continue his dream.

"Mugen!" Fuu's voice broke the calm morning air.

Mugen's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "I'm sleeping."

"I just saw you open your eyes!"

"Sleeping…" He growled.

"Get up!" She shouted down at him.

One of his eyes snapped open and stared up at her. "…FINE." He hissed through clenched teeth.

She knelt by him and lifted his shirt. He jumped, startled, and then leaned back so she could get a better look.

"Wow!" Her eyes glittered. "It looks _way_ better!"

"What! Lemme see!" He hunched over and looked at his exposed stomach. It was true, the wound had crusted over and looked to be healing quite well. "Damn, it doesn't even hurt that much." He got up and did a light stretch. He winced suddenly, and held his side.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Fuu scolded. "It's still healing!"

"Yeah right, girlie! I'm back in action and believe me, Riyouji'd better watch his back!"

She rolled her eyes. "We need to get going."

"Well then let's get movin', huh?"

And as they walked, they argued and mocked each other. Fuu talked on and on about what she had done after their journey ended. Mugen listened and put in a few jabs at her now and again, but for the most part acted indifferent to her jabber. They went through the thickets as if there wasn't a trouble in the world, as if there wasn't a group of men after both of their heads, and Jin's as well.

* * *

Riyouji smiled as he and his men collected their tents and supplies to continue their march through the forest to Kagoshima. The stranger-samurai with the glasses had followed them, and thought that he had done so undetected. He knew the samurai was a few steps behind them, watching. He would let the samurai go on thinking he was unnoticed, and then let the silent warrior bring them to Fuu when the time was right.

He looked at the message he had received again.

_**Kagoshima.**_

That was all it said.

This is how correspondence went on between Riyouji and the one paying him. Riyouji had made a deal with some phantom-like man. He had never seen the man, only his messengers and the money that came with them was evidence of his tangibility.

The samurai was in the tree above him, stealing a look at the message. Riyouji let him; it wouldn't help the samurai in any way.

He couldn't wait for the day he would cut off the samurai's head.

* * *

"Shut the hell up!"

They were fighting _again_…. For the thirteenth time in a matter of hours.

"ME?!" Fuu cried. "You shut up!"

"Bitch!"

"Moron!"

They were getting closer and closer to each other as they yelled, their faces reddening with fury.

"Fuck you!"

"At least I can write my own name!"

Mugen suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Their eyes changed from fury to confusion. Mugen roughly pulled her in, but Fuu turned her head, causing Mugen's lips to crush into her cheek; all the while, he wrapped his arms around her.

Fuu shoved him away sharply and slapped him with all her might.

The adrenalin and excitement melted from the air, and awkwardness replaced it.

Fuu rigidly turned, marched to a tree, and sat behind it, her face burning.

Mugen whirled around and went to another tree and crouched by it, his cheek and pride stinging.

* * *

...You just gotta love it. A short one, but it was needed. AGH! We're only like..... a chapter away from why I decided to even WRITE this! Reviews! Till next time, my friends!...


	13. Chapter 13

...I don't own rights to Samurai Champloo...

* * *

They walked in silence.

They had been walking in silence for so long now. Mugen figured it had been at least two hours since the... incident.

They dared not look at each other. Neither of them knew how to banish the tension and embarrassment. Usually a moment of awkwardness was relieved with their banter… But no. Now it was their banter which had gotten them into this awkward spot.

* * *

Jin had taken his leave of the pirates. He was now in search of Mugen and Fuu. He had to travel quickly and hopefully catch up with them.

As he moved silently but quickly through the forest, he thought Shino. His heart was pained when he thought of her lovely face and the home they had made together.

The quicker he could find Fuu and Mugen, the quicker he could get Fuu to Kai… And then be back to Shino.

"_Oh, Shino."_ He thought sadly.

* * *

They had stopped again along the river in a nice grassy spot to eat and rest. Mugen, finally unable to take the silence, made the excuse that his injury was hurting him. It wasn't true, but at least Fuu was speaking to him again.

"Let me take a look." Fuu crawled over Mugen and began lifting up his shirt.

He felt that ache in his manhood as she hovered over him. He studied her mouth, her lips partly open. His mind raced with images of what it would be like to taste them.

_To Hell with it._

Her fingers were delicately tracing over the wound when he caught her hand. She looked up, startled.

"Fuu." His voice came out a lusty rumble.

"M… Mugen?" She blinked in confusion as his face slowly closed the gap between them.

She leaned back, not knowing what exactly what was happening. She kept leaning, trying to escape Mugen's approaching face until she fell backward and caught herself with her elbows. Mugen was fully on top of her now. Their eyes never left each other's.

The silence hung with sick tension.

Mugen's mouth was so close to Fuu's. His breathing was shallow while Fuu's was rapid. His eyes were half-lidded and dragged lazily from her eyes to her lips.

His lips very gently touched her trembling ones. Neither one moved, their lips barely touching. Fuu didn't dare breathe.

"Fuu." Mugen's mouth formed the words, moving his lips against her own. "I'm going to kiss you now."

He put more pressure on her mouth and closed his eyes. Soon their lips were crushed against the other's, both wheezing through their noses, their hands roaming all over their bodies.

Fuu became very much aware of his erection that was pressed against her legs. Timidly, she reached her hand around and caressed it.

Mugen broke the kiss and stared at her in amazement. "Fuu?"

Courage. She needed to be strong. She nodded nervously.

That was all he needed.

He parted her legs with his hand and touched her. She let out a soft groan and spread her legs more in encouragement.

He grabbed her roughly around the waist suddenly, earning him a surprised yelp from Fuu. He supported her back as he kissed and bit at her neck and earlobe. With the other hand he began parting her robes, touching the skin that hardly ever saw daylight.

He lifted her up even further and kissed above her humble breasts, Fuu's head lulled back in awe of this new feeling, her eyes shut tight.

Once again he focused on the precious part between her legs. As he kissed and sucked at her neck he rubbed her with his fingers. Fuu ground her hips into his hand with need.

Finally Mugen laid her down and positioned himself between her legs. His eyes devoured the image of her underneath him, her breasts exposed, her eyes staring back with a lusty want he never imagined Fuu could ever have. He looked into her eyes and didn't look away as he pushed himself in. The hurt on her face was evident, but still their eyes wouldn't be torn away. He slowly and gently pulled himself in and out of her, waiting for her pain to pass. He gritted his teeth with self-control.

"Uhhn." She moaned when the sting was replaced with a wave of pleasure she wasn't expecting. It came out breathy and passion-filled.

Mugen froze. Never had any sound ever excited him in such a way…

"Don't stop." She searched his steely eyes. He nodded and began his motions again.

At first his movements were slow and cautious, but soon quickened into almost erratic, messy thrusts.

She urged him on, clawing at his back and moaning frantically for him to go faster, harder.

His fingers ripped and clawed at the earth in a desperate craze. Pleasure ripped throughout his body in a new way he had never felt before. The way her petite form felt under his, the sounds she made, the way his name left her mouth in a passionate whisper. He found her tiny hand, brought it above her head and pressed it into the damp dirt. Even the way her hand fit in his…

He felt her walls clamp around him and he knew he was finished. His head spun in a dizzying high as he felt himself release into her.

"Sh… Shit." He murmured.

Both lay panting for several seconds before he lifted his hips and took himself out of her. He continued to cover her body with his own and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"God…" His voice came muffled and between pants. "I never knew… That fucking could be like that."

Fuu's face contorted in disgust. "Mugen, you insensitive jerk!" She struggled to try and get him off, but found him already asleep.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard his light breathing. She rested her cheek against his head and let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

…More to come!...


	14. Chapter 14

…I don't own Samurai Champloo…

* * *

When she awoke, she felt the absence of weight and body heat. Fuu sat up, pulling her kimono around her, and looked around for him.

There was a splash, and she knew he was upriver probably bathing. She loosely tied her robes into place and made her way cautiously toward the sounds.

When she saw him, she stopped.

The water came up to his waist, right below where his hipbones protruded out. Her eyes wandered up his stomach to his bellybutton, looking much like a tiny, open mouth. His skin was stretched tight over his muscular, thin stomach. His chest was firm and well-built and lead to his defined shoulders and arms.

And etched and carved into him like a human epitaph were scars; some pink with new, others faded and browning with age.

Mugen turned and looked at Fuu, his eyes dark.

Silence.

What was there to say?

Mugen was the first to speak.

"Fuu…" He began. "I can't."

Silence.

He cleared his voice, and this time with more confidence and more of that usual Mugen cruelty, he reiterated. "I can't love you, Fuu."

Fuu looked down at her hands, a sad smile on her lips. "I know, Mugen." She looked up at him with composure. "I'm not expecting anything… I know you, Mugen… And I know I can't expect anything from you."

Mugen swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat.

Since the moment he woke up, he knew he never should have initiated things with her. It had all happened so fast… And she was… Well, Fuu. He wasn't sure if it was guilt, or something else, but he had been dreading her awakening.

He swallowed again and nodded, casting his eyes to the water.

"I'm going to marry Kai when he and I go back to our village."

Again, there was silence.

She quietly dropped her robes and dipped herself into the river. Mugen looked up and watched behind half-lidded eyes as she approached.

"I'm not expecting anything." She repeated reassuringly.

They stared at each other for a while before Fuu reached under the water and caressed him.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her. From there he commenced to take her against the riverbank.

The rest of their journey out of the woods was very much delayed. Any time Fuu would stop to rest, they would catch eyes, there was too long of a silent moment, or if they just somehow managed to touch, they would be at it again; the screaming, moaning passion would take them over.

And, as one can imagine, the day was becoming tedious with their lack of self-restraint.

He took her extra roughly this last time…

As they walked, he was thinking of this _**Kai**_, who had suddenly come into the picture and was apparently more prominent than he liked.

_Marry _him?

His thoughts were building, he was seeing red, and then she _tripped_.

She _fucking_ tripped.

He had never taken someone's clothes off so fast. And as he had her, he made sure that it was _Mugen_ she was thinking of. He thrust into her with all his might, without relent. He wanted to make sure that no matter how hard this _**Kai**_ tried, no matter what he did, he would never fill her the Mugen did; he would never make her scream the way Mugen did. He would make sure Fuu would never find satisfaction in her bed with _him_… with _**Kai**_.

Their clothes were on again and they were walking when Mugen halted. Fuu stopped just a few steps behind him and gave him a questioning look. Mugen drew his sword and faced to his left. He signaled for Fuu to get behind him.

Then, out of the thicket stepped Jin.

"Jin!" Fuu cried and immediately pushed past Mugen to embrace him.

"Thankfully you're not as far as I had feared." Jin held her shoulders and looked at her sternly. "Riyouji knows you're journeying to Kagoshima."

"Riyouji knows a lot more than you're giving him credit for."

A chill went up all of their spines.

"Riyouji…" Fuu whispered.

Riyouji's mob, as if out of nowhere, surrounded them.

"Thank you, friend, for leading us to dear Fuu. I was beginning to worry about her." Riyouji grinned as he drew his sword.

Mugen sighed and gave Jin an annoyed look.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

…Lots of updates lately!! Hope you guys liked this one. Another short-but-sweet kind of chapter. AGH! So excited… My plot is finally starting to get where I want it to be. Reviews? I like to hear what you're thinkin' Till next time!...


	15. Chapter 15

…Phew! It's been a while since my last update. Not really writers block, just SUPER busy with life these days, moving to a new state, finding place to live and a job, etc. I typed it paragraph by paragraph the last few months every chance that I had.

Well! Here weeee gooo! :D!...

* * *

Mugen emptied the last of the sake bottle into his mouth and swallowed, tucking in his chin and grimacing as it burned on the way down.

What events had transpired that brought him to this brothel? What had happened in between now and then that separated him from Jin and Fuu?

_Fuu._

At this moment the whore entered the room. She was very young; probably given to the brothel for her father's debts. She had pale skin and black hair, and large brown eyes that reminded him of someone… _someone_…

He reached for another bottle of sake.

"Every bottle after your first is extra." The girl informed him.

Mugen simply grunted and took a hold of the bottle. He put the spout to his mouth and pulled the cork out with his teeth.

"Well?" Mugen said huskily. "Take off your clothes."

* * *

_Mugen laid low in the grass, listening. The battle felt like it had been going on for hours. He had lost track of time, Jin, and Fuu at this point. He needed to get moving and find his companions._

_He heard a padding of feet in the grass. They were unfamiliar: too clumsy to be Jin, and not clumsy enough to be Fuu._

_With a quick maneuver of his wrist as he jumped to up, he cut off the man's foot from the ankle-down; nearly a clean cut._

_Before the man could shriek in pain—making Mugen's whereabouts known—he delivered a final blow, spattering blood across himself as he drew his blade back._

_Another man was suddenly on him, and he was again twisting, maneuvering, slicing._

_He heard a familiar scream that stopped his heart._

"_Fuu!" He yelled._

_Mugen parried, shoved his sword straight through his attacker, and then sprinted toward the screams._

_When he came upon the scene, he halted and growled lowly. Riyouji had Fuu's back against his chest, a sword held to her throat._

"_Well, Mugen," Riyouji laughed, "you're in quite a predicament now."_

"_Fight me, you son-of-a-bitch." Mugen barked. "She's just a girl."_

"_Is she?" Riyouji put on a startled face. "She's worth quite a bit. And I don't mean just in gold." He gave Mugen a knowing look._

"_Fuck you."_

"_And all you can do is watch." He licked the side of Fuu's face. "And wait." He lightly bit Fuu's ear. "And wonder what it is I'll do to her."_

"_Mugen…" Fuu whimpered._

"_This is the coward's way out of a fight, you pussy!"_

"_Please, the language, Mugen." Riyouji shushed him. "There's a lady in our midst."_

_Suddenly a blade went through the shoulder that held a knife to Fuu's neck, pushing his arm from around her. Fuu stumbled forward and quickly scrambled behind Mugen as Riyouji doubled over in pain._

_Jin withdrew his blade and raised it for the final blow, when several men rushed from the thickets. Jin and Mugen whirled to defend themselves._

_Riyouji looked up with a violent look of anger at Fuu and crawled speedily toward her. She yelped, but kicked rather clumsily his wounded shoulder, sending him back on the ground in anguish. She picked up the knife Riyouji had used against her and took off where there was a gap in the fighting men._

_As Fuu ran she wondered where exactly she was planning on going and what exactly she was planning on doing. Somehow, though, running made her feel that she was doing something right; that running was something Mugen or Jin would want her to do._

_The trees seemed to disappear all at once, bringing Fuu to where the forest ended and she could see a shallow creek with rolling hills behind it. She splashed awkwardly across the creek where it was most shallow, up to her thighs, then slid down a hill and belly-flopped down out of sight._

_Without daring to look up from where she hid, she held in her gasping breaths and listened. Silence. She listened harder; surely she should be able to hear some kind of sword-fighting, shouts, anything._

_After several seconds she gulped and crawled slightly up the slope and peeked her head over the curve of the hill._

_There was a moment of eerie stillness. Her eyes darted around the stretch of trees, wishing for a sign of life. Her heart nearly jumped into her throat when Jin staggered forth from the forest, followed by an obviously triumphing Riyouji. Jin's side leaked blood, and when he lifted his arm to block blows from Riyouji the visible spot became larger and droplets of blood rained on the grass._

_With one graceful swoop Riyouji knocked the sword from Jin's hand and kicked Jin down on one knee. When Jin attempted to rise Riyouji stuck his blade through Jin's shoulder._

"_Ready to die, samurai?" Riyouji teased._

_It was at that point Fuu stood. "Stop!"_

_Jin turned and Riyouji's eyes found her standing on the distant hill. The men focused their attention back on each other, and when Jin only found an insidious smile, he bowed his head._

_Jin closed his eyes with acceptance._

_"Shino." He whispered sadly._

_The blade cut through the air toward its target._

_"Jin!" Fuu shouted, tears running down her cheeks in a salty flood, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth_

"_Fuck you, asshole!" Mugen jumped from the thicket and stuck his blade cleanly through Riyouji's back, the tip of the sword emerging from his stomach._

_When Mugen withdrew his sword and Riyouji collapsed into a heap on the ground, he turned to Jin. "I was talking to you. I'm going to be the one to kill you, remember?"_

_Jin's face held shock at first, but a small smile cracked on his lips after a second._

_Riyouji laid on his side, cradling his fresh wound with shaking white hands. "Mugen?"_

_Both Mugen and Jin looked down with interest._

"_I'm about to die, but it would be really nice to die looking at the sky… It's such a brilliant blue on this particular day. Would you mind turning me on my back?"_

"_You're fucking crazy. Go to Hell."_

_Fuu had made it across the creek and stood with the men. Not really knowing why she did it—she later supposed it was pity —she pushed Riyouji over with her foot so that he faced the sky._

"_And after everything I've done, Fuu still finds that goodness in her that I cherished so much." Riyouji commented without looking at her or the two men. He gazed at the sky with some sort of fascination._

"_Mugen, one last word for you: a suggestion for your possible heart."Mugen glanced at him for a second out of surprise. "A good woman has picked you apart. And you may be offended and you may be afraid, but don't walk away…"_

_Jin looked from Riyouji to Mugen, and then with realization turned his gaze to Fuu. Fuu's cheeks had turned a slight rose color and a dark look spread over Mugen's features._

_Riyouji's brow furrowed and he gulped, eyes shifting. With one last effort his handsome face smiled, and then he let out a sigh that the trio found unsettlingly peaceful._

_

* * *

_

Mugen grabbed for his sword as the door to the room with the whore slid open. He was shocked to find it was Jin who stood in the doorway.

"Mugen… it's Fuu."

Mugen was up and dressed in a second, tossing a few coins at the whore as he and Jin exited.

* * *

"_I'll give you a moment." Jin said, heading in the direction of the hills._

_The three of them had gathered what was needed for a makeshift campsite almost immediately following Riyouji's death, similar to their routine during the old days of the samurai who smelled of sunflowers. They ate without saying much, but when night fell they knew it was time to do whatever needed to be done. The mission was completed: Fuu was to return to the village she was taken from where she knew she would marry Kai; Mugen would wander again, taking women, money, and fights as they came; Jin would finally return to Shino with the money he would earn for returning Fuu and he would marry her. All would fall into place. So tonight Jin and Fuu would go one way, and Mugen another._

_This they all knew._

_Fuu waited till Jin was out of earshot before she began._

"_I'll walk away if you walk away." She said, holding Mugen's steely eyes with her own._

_When Mugen didn't reply she continued. "I know you have a heavy heart, I can feel it when we kiss. I'm just a girl, Mugen, and many women stronger than me have tried to lift it. But this time I think it's different… I mean, I really think you like me."_

_Mugen remained silent, searching her face for words._

"_So if you want to be with me, with these things there's no telling, we'd just have to wait and see. But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you… and I'd probably be happy."_

_The possibilities of the future hung in the air with Mugen desperately grabbing at them._

"_Just try not to get yourself killed."_

_Mugen turned and numbly walked back toward the forest, toward the life he knew he deserved to live._

_Fuu bit her trembling lip and then turned and walked toward the hill where Jin waited for her._

_Mugen stopped and swiftly looked back, catching the sight of Jin and Fuu's forms, silhouetted by the moon, disappear over a hill._

_If you love something, give it away._

_

* * *

_

…This is NOT, I repeat NOT the end! There's more to come! Haha. In case you got confused, the italicized parts were past, the other parts were the present.

Again, sorry that took so long. I was VERY busy, and this was probably one of the most important chapters.

Hope you enjoyed and it was worth the wait! I'll be back! This story isn't over till it's over! Don't worry!...


	16. Chapter 16

…Look at that! Another update already! I was excited to write this one, so I got a jump on it! Just so everyone knows, the end has been written from the beginning, so everything I'm doing now will wind down to that ending. This whole story-line has been planned from the start, and I'm excited to see it all coming to where I want it to be.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em up!

Welp! Enjoy!…

* * *

As the two men approached the hut an old woman, the apothecary who had been caring for Fuu, lifted the cloth used as a door, and stepped out. She gave Mugen a suspicious glare and then signaled for Jin to follow her in.

"Hey!" Mugen growled, moving to go in with them, and though Jin's look did almost convincingly tell him to stay put, it was only his fear of what was inside that actually made him stay out.

The pair disappeared into the hut. After Mugen heard a few murmured, muffled exchanges and then a long pause of silence, Jin came back out. The look on his face was news enough.

Mugen could feel a pulling in his stomach, a knot building in his throat. He clenched his jaw, waiting to hear the words he knew were coming.

"She's dead, Mugen." Jin cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"Go to hell." Mugen pushed past him.

"She was my friend too."

"She wasn't my friend."

Mugen stormed into the hut where the apothecary was kneeling over a neatly wrapped body of a thin, obviously young female.

"I have already prepared her body for burning, see?" The apothecary seemed proud of her work.

Mugen gulped and then fled the hut, his shoulders heaving with anger and confusion.

It had only been about a week since he had left the two. Was that really all the time that was needed for something like this to happen? But then, there was no time frame, no margin when something like this could happen.

And now Fuu was dead.

* * *

_Fuu had never experienced anything like this before. It was so… different from anything else she'd ever felt. It was funny, at first she hadn't felt anything at all. It had come so quickly, so unexpectedly._

_She had been running when she heard it—the gun shot that is. Her running slowed to a trot and then a stumble; from there she sunk to her knees and stared straight ahead, puzzlement playing on her young, pretty face._

_She was falling forward, and oh, God, she prayed it wouldn't be too hard of a fall. Luckily someone caught her._

_A whisper of a word, "Fuu…"_

_It was Jin who had caught her, right before she would have hit the ground._

_He was saying other things, but she didn't hear it, she was too fascinated by the red that leaked from her stomach. Strange that it didn't hurt. Maybe Jin and Mugen had been tricking her all those times they complained about the pain._

_Jin was carrying her now, a worried look on his face. He was saying things to her that she couldn't understand, but by the tone of his voice she knew they were kind, soothing things._

_She stared up at the sky, watching it slowly fade to black. And right before the dark consumed her vision, she swore she saw a crow circling overhead._

_

* * *

_

They had chosen a spot they thought Fuu would have appreciated. Neither of them had specifically requested they do this, but when they saw the spot on the cliff that overlooked the sea, they stopped and began building a wooden support to put the body on.

Jin took off his glasses and glared into the flames. He remembered the things Fuu did that annoyed him and the things that gave him secret joy, both of which were the sources of his slowly-forming attachment.

Something had been troubled in him when he realized what Fuu and Mugen had become. After much contemplation, he shockingly recognized that it was jealousy. He didn't love Fuu, at least not the way he loved Shino nor did he _want_ her, not the way he wanted Shino.

Jin had always thought, always assumed there was a closer bond and friendship between he and Fuu.

_Stupid, utterly stupid._

That's what he was for not realizing what had been going on during the time of their travels. It was the classic story: boy picks on girl because he cares for her, and vice-versa.

His jealousy stemmed from the thought that he didn't matter as much to Fuu as Mugen did. He didn't have many people in the world that cared, and he had always been thankful that there was _someone_ who did.

Jealousy and curiosity had gotten the better of him, and putting aside propriety for a moment he decided he wanted to know _why; _why had she so carelessly bonded with Mugen and then asked nothing in return?

"_It's the only way Mugen knows how to love." Fuu responded to his question. "I wanted his love, even if it was just temporary…"_

Well, now he had to cross off her name from his short list of friends.

And it was his fault: he had been in charge of her safety, and he had failed.

Mugen shot down another drink of sake and looked into the flames, his eyes squinting at its brilliance against the night sky.

He couldn't take his eyes off the mummy-like body being consumed by the flames. He was glad the old woman had taken the liberty of wrapping the body. Mugen had never imagined what Fuu would look like dead, and he was relieved he would never find out.

How the _fuck_ did this happen? He had thought he could trust her in Jin's hands—that she would be safe.

_But no. Fucking no._

It couldn't have been a peaceful death either. He'd never heard of a gunshot-related death being peaceful. He cringed, imaging Fuu writhing in pain, the shot too much for her petite, fragile body. He pictured her lips fading to a white and her eyes staring up at the ceiling of the hut much like Riyouji's had looked at the sky.

He hated even thinking that her death was similar to Riyouji's. What was worse, she had been even more alone than Riyouji had been as she died. She had probably been so confused… Where was Jin? Where was Mugen?

She didn't deserve that.

This had come out of nowhere… They had all been played. _He_ had been _fucking_ played.

Mugen's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

_And the guy fucking killed her._

Mugen's shoulders visibly shook, catching Jin's attention.

He swung the bottle of sake into the heap of flames suddenly, sending a spiral of heat toward the sky. His face was twisted in a rage Jin had never seen, and he swore there were tears lining his eyes. His voice shook and broke as he yelled.

"No one's sure how all of this got started, but we're gonna make 'em _**goddamn **_certain how it's gonna end!"

* * *

_The sun was coming up slowly as Fuu and Jin made it to the top of a particularly large hill. That's when they spotted him: Kai was standing at a distant hill. His face visibly brightened at the sight of them, and he waved his arm in greeting._

"_Kai!" Fuu did a similar arm-wave and then proceeded to skip merrily down the hill toward him._

_As Jin followed, he noticed a change on Kai's face. His eyes were scanning the hill, as if searching for something or someone._

_Fuu had begun a joyful run toward her soon-to-be husband._

_Kai's face now showed a look of annoyance and... What was that? Hate?_

_And before Jin had time to react—_

_**BANG.**_

_**

* * *

**_

…Another update! Hope you liked it! Don't kill me? Till next time, everyone! Review!...


	17. Chapter 17

…So I realize that I ruffled a few feathers. I was hoping it would have that effect. :)Believe it or not, that was actually my favorite chapter.

There's still a bit to go actually, so this isn't the end.

Remember, everything I write I had planned from the beginning, and I promise the end is worth sticking around for.

With that being said, here we goooo!…

* * *

The sky above and grass below and in the distance were washed-out in their color. Everything was so damn bright Fuu had to squint her eyes.

_What an odd dream._

She had thought for a while that maybe she was in heaven… Or like some sort of purgatory… Or maybe some after-life dimension that no human had ever even considered.

There were no senses here, much like a dream. When she would believe that she could smell or taste or touch something, she realized that the sense wasn't actually there. The only thing she could smell for sure was a warm, spicy smell.

If this _was_ a dream, it definitely was the longest dream she ever had.

Yes, the longest dream ever.

She missed Jin. He had been the last person she saw before "waking up" here. But had she woke up here? No, it was more like she had materialized…

Fuu frowned, remembering the worry on Jin's face just before she blacked-out.

_Oh, Jin._

He was probably upset that he hadn't been able to protect her. But it wasn't his fault. Kai had tricked them.

She wondered if Mugen knew.

_Mugen…_

Maybe her death would teach him a lesson. Maybe that would spur some sort of guilt, some sort of emotion in the pirate.

There was something satisfying about imagining Mugen breaking-down emotionally at her death.

And he would be sorry. He'd be so sorry he had left her.

The emptiness that he left her with was still there in her heart, she could feel it each time she thought of him.

But the more she thought of him mourning her, the more the bitterness disintegrated and was replaced by a longing to be by him—even if just to have another argument.

And just as lonliness, anxiousness, and desperation started to creep into her throat she heard it—

A whisper, "…Alive?"

It wasn't just any whisper.

It was _Kai's_ voice.

_Kai_.

Kai had shot her. But why?

As his voice became stronger, clearer, the spicy smell grew stronger, and the sky and grass began to fade. It continued until everything was just black.

Now she was aware of many things.

Her eyes were closed for one. The smell, she recognized, was something similar to incense; it was herbal and so strong it dizzied her and made her head ache. There were two voices: Kai's and a woman's. And by the closeness of their voices, they were indoors.

And also there was an unbearable pain, radiating and stabbing, coming from her stomach.

Out of sheer reaction to this new awareness of pain, her eyes cracked as far as she could make them go—God's she was tired—and her hands attempted (though failing) to cradle her abdomen.

She whimpered in pain.

Now that her eyes were cracked she took in the fuzzy picture before her.

There was Kai in the doorway, looking down at her with a vicious smirk.

"And so she's awake." He said it so matter-of-factly.

There was an old woman stooped over a—

_No_.

The old woman was stooped over a body of a small girl, wrapping the body like a mummy.

Kai nodded to the old woman, who then picked up a stick of incense, where the smell originated. She leaned over Fuu and blew gently the billowing smoke into Fuu's face.

And everything was black again.

Fuu found herself "materializing" into a new place. It wasn't as nice as the sky and grass this time.

No, this place was pure white, empty.

Except for what appeared to be large shadows resembling birds...

_Crows._

_

* * *

_

…SO! How are you feeling right now? Mad? Relieved? Happy?

It's short, but it had to be done because it's going to be a while before I can get the next chapter out and I couldn't leave you hanging like that.

Anyway! Review! Hope you like the twists and turns I've taken.

Till next time, guys!...


End file.
